Armor Love
by FeelTheChiefInYourHeart
Summary: Astrid tiene una pesadilla tan real, que tiene miedo a que esta se cumpla, pero estando con Hipo, nada ocurrirá. Hipo y Astrid tendrán que pasar por algunos obstáculos, teniéndose el uno al otro para sobrepasarlos. ¿Se hará este sueño realidad? Averígualo :) (Mi primer fanfic)
1. Capítulo 1 - Nightmares

**¡Hola! Bueno por fin mi primer fic :D espero que os guste ya que es mi primera historia, dejad vuestros reviews y comentarios, para ver que tal os parece**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y a Cressida Cowell"**

_NIGHTMARES_

**P.O.V Astrid**

¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres? -Repetí una y otra vez esas mismas preguntas, pero el misterioso hombre no contestaba con palabra alguna.

Me encontraba en un prado, donde solo había árboles secos y marchitos, la tierra se presenciaba mirara a donde mirara, y la hierba ya seca, hacía que el prado tuviera un color triste, apagado y oscuro. No se escuchaba, ni se veían pájaros. El cielo tenía un color grisáceo y oscuro, ya que no dejaba traspasar entre las nubes algún u otro rayo de sol. Estaba atada contra uno de los árboles secos, recostada al pie del árbol y junto a un extraño hombre, que no me dirigís palabra alguna. Hasta que vi que aquel hombre se me acercaba, sacando un cuchillo. Cuando lo vi, lo único que podía hacer era forcejear para intentar desatarme y escapar de allí.

- No tienes escapatoria, nadie vendrá a por ti -¡por fin habló! no dejaría que me hiciera nada, ni mucho menos, sabía que alguien vendría a por mi.

- Ni siquiera Hipo, ya que él está muerto -dijo con una sonrisa malévola y pícara- No, no podía ser verdad, Hipo no... él ¡NO!

**P.O.V Normal**

- Astrid, Astrid... Por favor, ¡despierta! -decía Hipo con un tono de preocupación-.

Se encontraban en la cala, escapándose de sus obligaciones, una que otra vez, para olvidarse de todo un poco y pasar un rato juntos. Ya que la cosa era distinta... Hipo había sido nombrado jefe de Isla Mema, hace cinco meses, tenía muchas responsabilidades y tareas en las que ayudar a los habitantes de la aldea. Por esa razón apenas podía pasar rato con Astrid o pasar un rato con su madre, ya que era nueva en esto de vivir en la nueva Isla Mema, y también de ir a volar y explorar nuevas tierras con Desdentao. Pero bueno era jefe, es normal que estuviera siempre ocupado, tenía que hacer sus obligaciones.

Hipo estaba recostado en un tronco, mientras que Astrid estaba sentada junto a él, entre sus piernas, Hipo la rodeaba con sus brazos para así cortar la distancia entre ellos y poder estar más abrazados. Se había dado cuenta de que Astrid minutos despúes, se había quedado dormida, e intentó de no despertarla haciendo algún que otro movimiento brusco. Pasó un rato y Astrid estaba empezando a sudar, con una expresión en la cara de querer romper en llanto. Hipo se preocupó mucho, la llamó y la zarandeó para que despertara, hasta que por fin despertó.

- Astrid... ¡Por fin! Me tenías muy preocupado -decía Hipo con un tono de preocupación, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándola con fuerza-. Astrid estaba aliviada y con lágrimas, al mismo tiempo, al ver que todo era un sueño. Astrid correspondió el abrazo, con mucha más fuerza y pegándolo más ella, respirando su aroma y recorriendo sus manos por toda su espalda, acariciándola, y ver que él estaba bien y estaba junto a ella.

- Hipo... -decía Astrid, separándose un poco de él para mirar aquellos ojos verde bosque, que le transmitían paz y tranquilidad-

- Astrid, ¿estás bien? Me has dado un susto de muerte -decía Hipo, con mucha más tranquilidad al mirar aquellos grandes y chispeantes ojos azules color mar, que le volvían loco-.

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible... tú estabas...tú... -decía a la vez que se le quebraba la voz y empezaban a salirle las lágrimas-.

- Shh... no pasa nada _Milady_, solo ha sido una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo, estoy aquí... -decía mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de Astrid, acariciándola suavemente, y levantando el pulgar para deshacerse de las lágrimas-.

Astrid estaba mucho más calmada y feliz, al ver que Hipo le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, le quería demasiado, siempre está ahí para ella, y era lo que más le gustaba de él. Sus bocas estaban entreabiertas, sus alientos chocaban con la mandíbula del otro, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran, deseando ansiosos probar los labios del otro.

Astrid levantó su mano y la llevó hacia la mandíbula de Hipo, dibujando pequeñas constelaciones con sus dedos. Hasta que ambos se miraron los labios del otro, acortando los pocos centímetros que les separaban, así capturando los labios del otro, besándolos con suavidad, firmeza y amor. Astrid llevó los brazos al cuello de Hipo rodeándolo así, a la vez que acariciaba el pelo suave y sedoso. Mientras que Hipo, le rodeaba con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Astrid, acariciándola con cuidado. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, ambos exploraban las bocas del otro. Estuvieron así algún tiempo, parando solo para volver a coger aire.

Se querían demasiado, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ya llevaban 5 años juntos, y habían pasado demasiadas experiencias juntos. Se comprometieron mucho antes del ataque de Drago PuñoSangriento. Estoico y el padre de Astrid, les dieron su bendición encantados y felices. Se casarían dentro de una semana, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y a la vez felices, por saber que iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

Ambos estaban tan perdidos en el uno con el otro, que no se acordaron de que Desdentao y Tormenta estaban ahí con ellos, observándolos curiosamente, hasta que Desdentao se acercó y les lamió la cara. Ambos rieron.

- Desdentao... Ya sabes que eso no se quita -dijo Hipo levantándose, liberando a Astrid de sus brazos y sacudiéndose-.

- Pobrecitos, no le hemos prestado atención -le dijo Astrid a Hipo, a la vez que se levantaba, se sacudía e iba hacia Tormenta y le acariciaba la mandíbula-.

- Tienes razón, lo sentimos...-dijo Hipo montándose en Desdentao, acariciándole la cabeza-.

- Será mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo de noche y nos estarán buscando -le dijo Astrid a Hipo, subiéndose en Tormenta-

- Sí, será mejor -dijo Hipo preparado para volar-.

- ¿Por qué no echamos una carrera mientras volvemos? 1, 2, 3... ¡ya! -Astrid salió a volar tan rápido que Hipo no se dió ni cuenta-.

- Hey, espera _Milady_, eso no vale -dijo Hipo mostrando una sonrisa, saliendo a volar tras ella-.

**Espero que os haya gustado, sé que no es muy largo, pero bueno es mi primer fic jeje :P depende de los reviews que dejéis, me pensaré si continuar la historia, ya que tengo algunas cositas pensadas... bueno ¡hasta la próxima! xx**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Mysterious Message

**¡Hola! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han inspirado a seguir y por supuesto a escribir. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis ^^**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**

_MYSTERIOUS MESSAGE_

Se dirigían hacia la aldea, Hipo intentaba alcanzar a Astrid que iba más adelante, pero con el frondoso bosque y a la vez la espesa niebla que se había levantado de repente, no conseguía ver nada.

Ya iba llegando a la aldea, cuando escuchó un grito débil que parecía ser de una chica y su dragón.

- ¡Astrid! ¡vamos Desdentao! -decía ordenando a Desdentao que fuera más rápido y que se adentrara en la espesa niebla-.

Hipo y Desdentao llegaron a una parte del bosque, donde aterrizaron. Hipo se bajó rápidamente del furia nocturna, al ver a un nader mortífero inconsciente que parecía ser Tormenta, donde se encontraba encima de Astrid, que también parecía estar inconsciente.

**P.V. Hipo**

Vi a Astrid atrapada bajo Tormenta. Corrí lo más rápido que me pudiera permitir la prótesis, y me acerqué a ellas. Llamaba a Tormenta, para que esta despertara y se levantara para poder ayudar a Astrid. Gracias a la ayuda de Desdentao conseguimos despertar a la nader.

Desdentao se acercó a ella para advertirle de que estaba encima de su amiga, cuando ésta se dio cuenta, de un salto liberó a Astrid, haciéndome ver que estaba herida. Me acerqué a ella, cogiéndola por la espalda para así poder verla mejor. Estaba sangrando por un costado, a causa de que tenía una flecha en ella, se la quité lo más rápido que pude sin tomarle ninguna importancia, arranqué un pedazo de tela de mi camisa para poder ponérselo y apretarle con fuerza para que la sangre se cortara.

Al cabo de una rato, ya no sangraba ¡gracias a Odín! Puse mi frente junto a la de ella, cerré los ojos y pedí con todas mis fuerzas a los dioses que despertara.

- Te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien... -dije-. Cuando se me quebró la voz y unas lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos.

No podía evitar llorar. Desdentao se puso a mi lado para consolarme, mientras que Tormenta se puso al lado de Astrid y la llamaba con su cabeza.

Mis lágrimas iban a más, éstas caían sobre el rostro de Astrid. Cuando oí un sonido que provenían de unos labios tremendamente familiares.

**P.V. Normal**

_- _Hipo... -dijo una voz débil-. Hipo abrió sus ojos y vio que Astrid despertaba. Alzó su vista a la de ella, y la abrazó teniendo cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte, ya que todavía estaba muy débil.

_- Milady,_ yaestás a salvo... -dijo Hipo susurrándole en el oído-.

- ¡Auuch! -dijo Astrid con una mueca de dolor y haciendo que Hipo se apartara-.

- Lo siento no quería abrazarte tan fuerte, ¿te duele mucho? -decía Hipo mirándola a los ojos-.

- No... Hipo, no ha sido tu culpa, me duele de por sí, no te preocupes por mi ¿qué es lo que a pasado? -decía Astrid, intentando levantarse-.

- Despacio _Milady, _todavía estás muy débil... -decía, cogiéndola de los manos y haciendo que volviera a sentarse-.

- Ibas delante de mí pero no te podía ver, cuando escuché un grito, fui en tu ayuda y vi que tenías una flecha clavada en el costado, pero no te preocupes ahora te llevaremos a la aldea, te atenderán y te pondrás mejor -decía Hipo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta llegar a su mentón-.

- Hipo... Será mejor que volvamos -decía, mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su nuca, y le acariciaba el cabello-.

Hipo se acercaba despacio a los labios de Astrid. Ella lo miraba desconcertada, hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de él, dándole así un beso corto pero a la vez profundo.

- No quiero que te separes de mí nunca más ¿de acuerdo? -decía, mientras susurraba sobre sus labios-.

- Está bien... -dijo Astrid perdiéndose en sus grandes ojos verdes-.

Tormenta estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, que no paraba de sonreír. Desdentao inspeccionaba el lugar, se acercó a la flecha que fue clavada en el costado de Astrid, la olió y se dio cuenta de que en ella había algo.

Se acercó a Hipo y a Astrid, éste llevaba la flecha en la boca y se la enseñó a Hipo. Se dio cuenta de que en la flecha tenía atado un mensaje.

- Gracias campeón, no me había dado cuenta -decía, mientras se separaba un poco de Astrid y cogía la flecha que llevaba el furia nocturna en la boca-.

- ¿Un mensaje? -dijo Astrid, mirando a Hipo con curiosidad-.

- Vamos a ver que dice...-decía Hipo, mientras lo sacaba de la flecha y lo desenrollaba-.

Hipo leyó el mensaje, lo leyó en silencio. Astrid lo miraba con curiosidad, cuando vio que Hipo cambiaba su cara de felicidad a una seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hipo? -dijo Astrid, con un tono de preocupación-.

- Tenemos que volver a la aldea -dijo Hipo muy serio levantándose del suelo y cogiendo a Astrid de los brazos para ayudar a levantarla-.

- Dime ¿qué ocurre? Es algo malo -decía Astrid, mientras rodeaba a Hipo por la cintura con sus brazos para poder caminar-.

- Nada bueno, tenemos que volver y ya -decía Hipo mientras recargaba a Astrid en Desdentao y se subía en él junto a ella-.

- Tormenta, síguenos -decía mientras salía a volar hacia la aldea-.

Astrid se agarraba a la cintura de Hipo, y con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, lo miraba curiosa y desconcertada, parecía tenso y preocupado, prefirió no preguntar de nuevo por el mensaje, y esperar a llegar a la aldea.

**¿Qué os aparecido? Espero que os haya gustado, dejad vuestro reviews, quiero ver como os va pareciendo mi historia cuanto más avanzo :) ¿Qué dirá el mensaje? ¿Y de quién será? ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! xx**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Return of Bludvist

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, sois mi mayor inspiración y apoyo, y perdonadme por dejaros con intriga. He estado ocupada con muchos exámenes y trabajos y no he podido subirla. Bueno sin más espera os dejo con el siguiente capítulo...**

"**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Dreamworks Animation y/o a Cressida Cowell"**

_RETURN OF BLUDVIST_

En la aldea...

Valka preocupada, buscaba a Hipo por todas partes, llevaba algunas horas sin aparecer y todavía le quedaban tareas que atender en la aldea. Fue a buscarlo a la fragua, allí se encontraba Bocón haciendo una especie de garfio nuevo, diseñado por Hipo. Esta se acercó a Bocón sin percatarse de que había alguien ahí, cuando se giró y saltó del susto al verla, quemándose la mano con el hierro fundido.

- ¡Auuch! Valka... que susto me has dado, no te esperaba aquí ¿querías algo? -dijo Bocón, metiendo la mano en cubo lleno de agua-.

- Lo siento Bocón, por entrar sin avisar, quería preguntarte si habías visto a Hipo, lleva algunas horas sin aparecer y estoy preocupada -dijo Valka-.

- Pues no, no lo he visto en todo el día, aunque antes a venido el padre de Astrid a preguntarme si la había visto. Lo más seguro es que se hayan ido a explorar por ahí, con sus dragones -dijo Bocón, ya con su mano mejor-.

- Puede ser... espero que estén bien, tengo un mal presentimiento... -dijo Valka, con un tono de preocupación-.

- Seguro que están bien, tú tranquila, son vikingos no hay nada que les pueda pasar -dijo Bocón, tranquilizándola y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

- Espero que tengas razón... -dijo Valka, ya más tranquila-.

Cuando de pronto se escuchó en el cielo el sonido de un Furia Nocturna, que aterrizaba en el centro de la aldea. Hipo había llegado con Astrid, este se bajó rápidamente y ayudó a Astrid a bajar cuidadosamente, pues todavía se encontraba un poco débil y herida. Cuando de pronto, llegaron a recibirles los gemelos Chusco y Brusca, Patapez y Patán.

- Hipo, Astrid ¿dónde estabais? Os hemos estado buscando por todas partes -dijo Patapez acercándose a ellos-.

- Luego os lo explicaré, pero ahora debemos llevar a Astrid con Gothi para que la vea -dijo Hipo, sujetando a Astrid por la espalda-.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a Astrid? -dijo Brusca, preocupada-.

- Nada, solo ha sido un simple arañazo, no es nada del otro mundo -dijo Astrid, intentando sostenerse sola, pero su herida le hizo efecto-. ¡Aahh!... estoy bien -dijo con un hilo de voz débil y volviendo a apoyarse en Hipo-.

- No hagas esfuerzos, estás muy débil... Todavía tienes la herida abierta, vamos a llevarte con Gothi para que te la cure -dijo Hipo, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-.

Cuando saliendo de la fragua, aparecieron corriendo Valka y Bocón, preocupados. Valka se acercó a su hijo y a Astrid y los abrazó de la alegría de verlos bien.

- Hipo, Astrid, estáis bien... menos mal ¿dónde os habías metido? -dijo, alividad-.

- Mamá, temo decirte que Astrid está herida le dispararon una flecha, en ella había atado un mensaje... tengo que hablar contigo sobre él, al respecto. Luego te lo explicaré todo, pero primero llevaré a Astrid con Gothi para que le cure -dijo Hipo muy serio y a la vez preocupado-.

- ¡Oh no! pobre Astrid, la llevaremos con la matriarca y luego me hablas del mensaje... Ya sabía yo que algo iba mal.- dijo Valka, poniéndose al otro lado de Astrid para sujetarle por la espalda-.

- Chicos, avisad al padre de Astrid y decidle que no se preocupe, y Bocón por favor, llévate a Tormenta y a Desdentao para la Arena, luego los recogeré allí -decía Hipo, mientras se alejaba con Astrid y Valka-.

- Está bien... chicos ya habéis oído al jefe, contadle lo ocurrido al padre de Astrid y de manera suave -dijo Bocón-. ¿De acuerdo? -decía, mientras miraba a los gemelos, que sabían que ellos no eran muy suaves a la hora de contar ese tipo de cosas-.

Mientras con Hipo, Astrid y Valka... Llegaron a la casa de Gothi y llamaron a la puerta, la anciana abrió la puerta y miró con cara de asombro a Astrid, y los invitó a pasar. Los llevó a una habitación, indicándole que dejaran en la cama a Astrid, que ella se encargaría de todo. Con cuidado pusieron a Astrid sobre la cama, al parecer se había quedado dormida, estaba cansada. La anciana les indicó con su bastón, que ya se podían ir tranquilos que estaba en buenas manos. Pero Hipo no le hacía mucho caso.

- Hipo, hijo... debemos dejarla descansar -decía, acercándose a su hijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-.

- No mamá, quiero quedarme con ella... - decía, mientras miraba a Astrid y la agarraba de la mano con fuerza, con tono decisivo-.

- Hipo se que estás preocupado es normal, pero estará en buenas manos, estará bien -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-.

- No mamá... no puedo dejarla después de leer el mensaje -dijo Hipo, con lágrimas en los ojos-.

- ¿Que decía el mensaje hijo? Ahora me lo puedes contar -decía, mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo-.

- Mejor toma, léelo por ti misma... -le dijo, entregándole el mensaje-.

Valka empezó a leer...

_Maestro de dragones... ¿Sabes quién soy? Jajaja seguro que sí. Hace 5 meses ya de la muerte de Estoico el Inmenso y de mi ataque hacia Isla Mema como no acordarte ¿Verdad? Jajaja Te he escrito para decirte que no puedes dejar a los que más amas tanto tiempo solos, cambiándolos por tus responsabilidades como jefe. Tu madre recién llegada y a la vez con la perdida de tu padre, y sin darle el apoyo que necesita, que vergüenza... En cuanto a tu futura esposa... es bastante guapa y fuerte como vikinga... déjala sola mucho tiempo porque algún día ella será mía Jajaja. Y tu aldea Jajaja indefensa y sin proteger veo. Sí, te he estado observando, y por mucho tiempo, pero no te creas que no me verás, porque me verás y muy pronto, tendré mi venganza... y respecto a tu Furia Nocturna ya no lo necesito he encontrado a otro dragón que me servirá igualmente Jajaja Nos veremos muy pronto maestro de dragones..._

_PS: Ten cuidado con los que las personas que más amas pueden salir heridas _

_- Drago PuñoSangriento_

Valka se quedó totalmente sorprendida. Hipo en cambio volvió su cara y esta se llenó de lágrimas, mientras se escondía en el cuello de Astrid. Valka al ver a su hijo de esa forma y se acercó a tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Hipo, todo saldrá bien... -le dijo-.

- Mamá, sé que no saldrá bien... Tengo miedo a que os haga daño... ya e visto de lo que es capaz de hacer, he perdido a mi padre y no quiero perderos a vosotros también. Tengo miedo a no ser un buen jefe, un buen marido, un buen vikingo... que no sabe cuidar a lo que más quiere -decía, mientras lloraba y agarraba más fuerte la mano a Astrid-.

- Hipo... Escucha, sé de lo es capaz de hacer, lo vi con mis propios ojos, sé lo duro que es perder a alguien que amas. Pero recuerda, que el amor es mucho más fuerte que la venganza, y sé que todos unidos podremos enfrentarnos a todos lo que nos venga. Nadie será capaz de hacernos nada mientras tú estés aquí. Te queremos mucho Hipo, no lo olvides, siempre estaremos contigo en todo.

- Gracias mamá... -decía Hipo, secándose las lágrimas-.

Valka le devolvió el "De nada, hijo" con una sonrisa. Mientras Gothi entró a la habitación y atendió a Astrid. Hipo seguía a su lado dándole la mano, su madre le miraba orgullosa. Después de media hora, la matriarca indicó que ya le había curado y que se encontraba bien, saliendo así de la habitación. Astrid empezó a despertar vio a Hipo a su lado, se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y aún seguía dándole la mano. Valka que estaba a su otro lado sonrió al verla despertar.

- Astrid ¿cómo estás? -le dijo Valka-.

- Bien, gracias Valka... ¿Habéis estado conmigo todo el tiempo? -dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba con su otra mano la cabeza de Hipo-.

- Sí... Hipo no quería separarse de ti, te quiere demasiado -dijo con una sonrisa-.

- Lo sé, yo también le quiero muchísimo -dijo Astrid con una sonrisa, apretando su mano que seguía unida a la de él-.

**Bueno eso es todo, este capítulo es mucho más largo como veis. Espero poder subir el siguiente en las vacaciones de navidad ;) Bueno os dejo aquí las respuestas a algunos comentarios que algunos me habéis dejado:**

**Nia Haddock: ¡Gracias! Estoy muy contenta con tus reviews :) no pensaba que mi historia llegara a gustar. Y como has leído si que he mencionado lo que decía el mensaje, ya que no quería dejarlos con tanta intriga. Gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**videl.S.S: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! No pensaba que llegara a gustar a tantas personas. ¡Muchas gracias! Me has hecho muy feliz :) Gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**H y A: ¡Muchas gracias! No pensaba que pensaras así :) Intento describir a los personajes como lo que sentimos las personas en la vida real, por eso describo muy bien todo lo que siente Hipo y los demás. Y lo siento por dejarte con intriga y gracias por seguir mi historia, Besos :***

**astrid hofensons5757: ¡Hola! :) muchas gracias por tu review, me haces muy feliz, y gracias por seguir mi historia, besos ;***


End file.
